This application claims the priority of 8-64092 and 8-100764, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an ignition apparatus for use in an internal combustion engine and more particularly relates to a cylindrical form ignition apparatus for use in an internal combustion engine which is received in a plug hole portion of the internal combustion engine.
The present invention relates to a cylindrical form ignition apparatus for use in an internal combustion engine comprising a cylindrical form side core having a slit between vertical side wall ends. This side core having the slit is constituted by a material selected one from a single grain oriented silicon steel sheet, a single grain non-oriented silicon steel sheet, a laminated structure of at least two comprised of a grain oriented silicon steel sheet and a grain non-oriented silicon steel sheet, and a laminated structure of at least two grain oriented silicon steel sheets.
The present invention further relates to a cylindrical form ignition apparatus for use in an internal combustion engine having a reception body comprised of an ignitor case part and a coil case part. The reception body comprises an independent and individual ignitor reception portion for receiving the ignitor case part having a connector and an independent and individual coil reception portion for receiving the coil case part.
The present invention still further relates to an ignition apparatus for use in an internal combustion engine, particularly to a sealing structure of a cylindrical form ignition apparatus which is received in a plug hole portion of the internal combustion engine.
In a conventional ignition apparatus for use in an internal combustion engine, for example, as shown in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 228,011/1990, a side core of the ignition apparatus is formed in a spiral form by multiplex winding and laminating with a single grain non-oriented silicon steel sheet to an outer case of the ignition apparatus. The side core includes the grain non-oriented silicon steel sheet of having silicon of 6.5 wt % degree and the grain non-oriented silicon steel sheet having a sheet thickness of 0.1 mm.
However, in the above stated conventional ignition apparatus, the ignition apparatus requires much time for manufacturing the side core in the spiral form and results in a high cost ignition apparatus for use in the internal combustion engine.
Further, the side core structure in the above stated conventional ignition apparatus overlaps multiply and completely the entire outside periphery portion of the outer case. In other words, the side core structure forms no gap or no space on the outside periphery portion of the outer case toward an outside periphery horizontal direction of the outer case.
As a result, the conventional ignition apparatus has a low secondary voltage, and according to the circumferences the conventional ignition apparatus cannot obtain a necessary secondary voltage with the result that the ignition apparatus cannot spark with certainty to the internal combustion engine.
In the above stated conventional ignition apparatus, regardless of a material or a length of a cylinder head or a cylinder head cover of the internal combustion engine in which a plug hole portion for receiving the ignition apparatus is formed, the side core is wound round to have substantially the same cross-sectional area of a center core.
Further, in the above stated Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 228,011/1990, the ignition apparatus has two magnets provided on both ends of the center core. These magnets generate in a magnetic path an opposite side direction magnetic flux against a magnetic flux generated by a primary coil. As a result, a high cost ignition apparatus for use in the internal combustion engine results.
In a conventional cylindrical form ignition apparatus for use in an internal combustion engine, the ignition apparatus has an outer case, and an ignitor case part (IC package type unit) and a cylindrical form ignition apparatus main body are embodied as an integral body. A connector is integrally formed to the ignitor case part and is adjacently arranged to an upper portion of the ignitor case part.
In the above stated conventional ignition apparatus, in the situation where the ignition apparatus is a type where the ignition apparatus main body is received in a plug hole (in generally, a diameter of 23-25 mm), from an aspect of a size dimension, the outer case of an ignitor reception portion projects toward an upper portion of the plug hole. Further, the outer case of the ignitor reception portion has a complicated form having a step portion.
As a result, an accuracy in a cylindrical size dimension of a coil reception portion can not be obtained, or because the connector is arranged on the upper portion of the ignitor case part, the entire length of the ignition apparatus is increased.
Further, because the ignition apparatus is arranged adjacent a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, an environment temperature in the plug hole reaches to 150.degree. C. at maximum. Therefore, the ignition apparatus must not be sensitive to a severe heat resistance environment condition.
On the other hand, with respect to the connector structure, the connector cannot be affected by a shock force. Such a shock force is added during an mounting time and an installing time, or during a maintenance time of the ignition apparatus.
Therefore, the ignition apparatus requires a connector having a different specification corresponding to kind of the internal combustion engine and the kind of a control apparatus.
In a conventional ignition apparatus for use in an internal combustion engine, a sealing structure of the ignition apparatus has a sealing rubber member which prevents water leakage from a plug hole portion to a cylinder head cover of the internal combustion engine. The sealing rubber member is received fully in an interior portion of the plug hole portion and the received rubber portion of the sealing rubber member seals at a radial direction of the plug hole portion.